


Frozen

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this beautiful moment, just before Sean tumbled over the edge..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Fighting off his release, Viggo loosened his grip on Sean's cock and waited. There was this beautiful moment, just before Sean tumbled over the edge, where he stilled, like he was frozen in a time frame.

Motionless, head thrown back, eyes closed, hands clutching the sheets Sean was stalling, unwilling to let go. It could be anything, a small sound, maybe even a tiny fleck of dust landing on him, that would trigger his body into a shaking surrender, would make him cry out, dragging Viggo down with him.

"Too fucking short, but still perfect," Viggo breathed against Sean's skin.


End file.
